Lo Único Que Tenían
by Annie de Odair
Summary: Marty pasó su brazo por el hombro de Dana. Tratando de protegerla de algún modo. Ella se aferró a él con fuerza. Estaba aterrada. Si seguían luchando era porque esperaban vivir. Y en esa vida lo único que tendrían sería el uno al otro. Dana/Marty


**¡Hola! Hoy vi Cabin in the Woods con unos amigos. Al principio me desconcertó bastante. No solo la trama y no entender porque lo mandaban ahí, si no la parte romántica. No puedo evitar pensar en eso cuando veo una película, por más de que no sea de romance. No me gustan muchos las películas todas "romanticosas" me gusta el amor en un segundo plano. Creo que es perfecto. Y sinceramente al principio pensé que Dana terminaría con Curt, luego con Holden, pero cuando llegué al final y vi que Marty la abrazaba de esa manera, fue tan: _"¡Awwww, son el uno para el otro!"_  
**

**__Espero que les guste.**

**PD: Escuchen "_ I Just Can't Live A Lie_" porque me encanta como queda con el fic.**

**Disclaimer: Cabin in the Woods no es mío. (Si lo fuera, Marty y Dana hubieran sobrevivido y se hubieran besado..._ y todo eso...)_**

* * *

**Lo Único Que Tenían:**

Iban en el ascensor. Ese ascensor. El que les mostraba todos los horrores por los que podrían morir. Ellos miraron a todos lados asustados. No sabían que mirar, que pensar, que… _hacer._

Marty pasó su brazo por el hombro de Dana. Tratando de protegerla de algún modo. Ella se aferró a él con fuerza. Estaba aterrada. Si seguían luchando era porque esperaban vivir. Y en esa vida lo único que tendrían sería el uno al otro.

- Sabes, Dana. – Dijo tembloroso Marty. – Cuando salí por un corto tiempo con Jules, me di cuenta de que ella no era mi tipo. – Rió. – Creo que te cuento esto porque en algún momento tenía que contárselo a alguien.

- Lo dices como si nunca más tuvieras la oportunidad de contárselo a nadie. Como si no… _estuvieras _para hacerlo.

- Es lo más probable. – Contestó con franqueza.

- No digas eso… vamos a lograrlo, ¿Verdad? – Marty se encogió de hombros.

- No lo se. Solo se que quiero estar aquí contigo para siempre. – Sonrió calidamente. Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

- ¿Qué dices? – Preguntó sonriendo de lado. Su mirada era tranquila. Como si el terror hubiese desaparecido por un instante. El también sonrió.

- Nada. – Contestó solamente. Una criatura se acercó a la ventana. Pero ellos no le prestaron mucha atención. – Lo siento.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó ella frunciendo el seño.

- Por todo. – Respondió apretando los labios. – No quería esto.

- Nadie lo quería. – Contestó ella abrazándolo. – Estoy segura de que todo hubiera sido diferente si no hubiera pasado esto.

- Todo sería distinto. De no haber pasado esto quizás yo… - Empezó pero se quedó sin terminar la frase.

- ¿Quizás tu? – Lo animó a continuar Dana

- Quizás yo me hubiera animado a decir muchas cosas.

- ¿Cómo cuales? Puedes decirlas ahora y será como si las hubieras dicho. No es demasiado tarde.

- No. – Contestó pensando. – No lo es. – Sonrió.

- ¿De que te sonríes? – Preguntó en una risita.

- De que tienes razón. No es demasiado tarde para hacer algo que siempre quise hacer.

- ¿Y que querías hacer? – Preguntó mirándolo profundamente a los ojos.

- De hecho… - Empezó acercándose a ella. Dana no lo previó. No supuso que Marty la iba a besar. Pero cuando lo hizo, ella se permitió por un momento pensar que todavía estaban en su casa, cuando todos iban a ver una película de terror, como la que estaban viviendo ahora. Ellos se quedaban hasta tarde. Y él era el último en irse siempre. Marty decía que era porque quería hacerle compañía. Y cuando iban a la casa de otros, él siempre la acompañaba a su casa. Ni siquiera lo hacía Holden, su supuesto pretendiente. Y eso nunca le hizo pensar que Marty pudiera estar enamorado de ella.

Marty la besaba con calidez y dulzura. Pero también con miedo. Mucho miedo. Dana podía sentirlo, porque ella misma estaba aterrada.

- ¿Eso siempre quisiste hacer? – Preguntó con los ojos brillantes al separarse de él.

- En algún momento tenía que hacerlo. – Contestó mirando a un lado.

Dana lo tomó de la mano. Ahora sabían. Ahora entendían.

Si morían o vivían… lo harían juntos. Porque eso, es lo único que tenían.


End file.
